The Play
by The Hidden One
Summary: A new project in history class is required for all juniors and seniors: a play, acting out the Legend of the Shikon no Tama. With the star role, Kagome becomes confused on just which brother she's in love with...KagSess
1. Act 1: The Script

_These characters do not belong to me and I do not claim to own them. All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

It was an ordinary Friday morning, with all the students anxiously waiting for the weekend to finally arrive. Kagome was sitting in her usual desk chatting with Sango, who was across the aisle from her. The door suddenly opened and her history teacher, Mr. Kahino, strode into the room, immediately silencing the class. He quickly took attendance before he stood up in front of his desk and surveyed the room. 

"In the next couple of weeks we'll be doing something brand new and significantly more fun than our usual lessons," he said, and all the students' faces brightened immediately. This definitely sounded like good news to them, especially if it didn't include note-taking. This was one of the reasons history class was one of the most eagerly anticipated classes, at least sometimes. That fact didn't say a lot, of course, because none of the classes were very eagerly anticipated, but at least on _some_ days, when the student body got lucky, Mr. Kahino changed the normal, boring routine. They did random different projects instead of the usual tedious lecture added with a pound of homework.

"I believe that this method will make most students recall more information and make the curriculum more interesting," Mr. Kahino continued. "Plus, you get the added benefit that instead of an actual written test over the material in question, the amount of effort you put forth into this will be your 'exam'. And of course, how it turns out." He paused for a while here, letting the students talk it out among their friends and neighbors rather than trying to speak over them. However, these statements were not met with as much excitement as perhaps Mr. Kahino expected. Everyone, he could surmise, was wondering anxiously what he was planning. He had just placed a gigantic weight on their effort, but what if it happened to be something incredibly boring or stupid? Unfortunately for them, they were the first period class, so there was no other class who knew what they were doing. Now, of course, the entire school would know what Mr. Kahino was doing with his history class at, the very latest, lunch

He could clearly see the division in the class, the two halves easily separated. One part were the nervous students eagerly awaiting to hear what they had to do in order to pass this 'test', while the other part was sitting back and relaxing, hoping to get paired with one the geniuses for an easy ticket to an A. He shook his head at the students' folly. This was not so simple a task that would require the usual partners or groups. No, this was much bigger, as everyone was in one large group, yet still graded as an individual. This project was way beyond what they would have ever expected.

"This class, obviously the others as well, and the senior history classes are going to act out the 'Legend of the Shikon no Tama'," he said, without even a bit of variation or suspenseful pauses in the entire sentence. Kagome thought their drama coach would've been quite disappointed with that performance. It was clear Mr. Kahino had never had a speech or drama class in his life, or at least not one he paid attention in. He had had the whole class hanging on his every word (or at least half...), and he just dropped the statement like it was nothing. It was sad, really. The only interesting bit of news that he provided them with was the fact that they weren't going to have to do this alone. Both the senior and junior classes were putting on this act/skit/play performance, so that was at least a little different and new. But still, how exciting could a single legend be? You probably just have your stereotypical hero, damsel in distress, and evil villain to be conquered. Yay. She was not that interested in history.

A student sitting a few desks away from Sango raised his hand. This kid was a diligent member of the half that wished they would get partnered with a genius for projects, and was currently mightily disappointed when he found out they weren't having partners and were basically individuals in this.

"And no, it's not optional," Mr. Kahino said, answering the student's question even before he asked. Kagome always hated it when he did that. It only made her feel like her question was stupid enough where she shouldn't even have to ask it. And somehow, at least once a week, he always managed to do that to at least one person. Quite frequently, it was Kagome herself.

"We will act it out in front of an audience, like a play or show, so this is serious business now. Here is the entire script," Mr. Kahino continued, and pointed to a pile of papers on his desk. A huge toweringstack of papers that everyone had seen when they'd come into the classroom and hoped was not their homework for tonight. "3,236 pages. Of course, it would take way too long to memorize the whole play, not to mention what a strain it would take on your young, adolescent brains, so we'll perform the first few acts of the play, and then, if the audience likes it well enough, we'll cast the aspiring actors and actresses into the full rendition of the Legend, directed by Mrs. Nuvani and I, and then we'll finish the rest of the script," he said. He saw a few smirks across the room, directed at fellow classmates. He knew the brightest slackers saw what they figured was a loophole. If they could put in enough effort to pass, yet only get a minor part, they could get by with only a third of the work, never having to learn what the Legend is about or read the full script. Sadly for them, he had seen that already. "However, we will go over the entire script in class so _everyone_ knows the whole entire complete story. And if I don't feel that we know it well enough, well then, there _will _be several pop quizzes _and_ a written test over the Legend of the infamous Shikon no Tama," he finished with a big smile of his own, specifically directed at no one, of course, as he saw glares from those students that were so recently smirking before. Oh yes, some days he just _loved_ teaching...

Once again, the class was split. One half were the responsible, hardworking students who were resolving to put enough effort into this so there were no pop quizzes or written tests. Some, he was sure, were going to put in extra to make up for the lack of the other half, who were either glaring at him because he foiled their scheme or sitting back in their desks, completely unaware of the opportunity they could have had.

"Now, here is a copy of the shorter script-" Mr. Kahino said while passing out packets of papers. All the students sighed in relief as it was no where near as big as the entire script was. However, it was quite obvious that whoever got the leading roles would have quite a lot to learn. Kagome noticed that fortunately there were quite a few major parts to share lines, instead of it being a burden on only one leading character who was typically male, normally didn't enjoy drama, completely uncooperative, and never knew his lines anyway. "The auditions are tomorrow. Be there or be square!"

The entire class looked at him in disbelief, for once single-minded in their thoughts. What did he just say?

Mr. Kahino coughed, a little red in the face. He forgot what generation he was dealing with for a moment, and thought quickly. "Meaning you get a zero for half of your grade if you don't show. That will pretty much flunk you for the year, even if you _ace _everything else I have and will throw at you," he said, satisfied that he had recovered over his error quickly and efficiently.

The same student as before raised his hand. This time, though, Mr. Kahino couldn't possibly think of what he wanted to ask, and therefore was forced to call on him. He was always slightly disappointed when this happened. He loved to answer questions before they were even asked. It sort of made him feel like he was psychic, at least in a small way.

"Yes, Mr. Saski?" he asked. That got a smirk from the student. This guy was one he was frequently answering his questions before they were asked. Saski always loved to gloat at the moments he couldn't. Of course, these moments just made Mr. Kahino even happier when he managed to answer before the asking, which led to a subtle competition between the teacher and student.

"What happens if we don't get a part?" Maybe, Saski thought, he could act badly and not get a part. Mr. Kahino couldn't possibly flunk him. If he did, he could hear himself complaining to the principal already, 'He can't give me a zero just because I wasn't born to be an actor, I took history class, not drama!' Ah, the beauty of underachievement to a skilled practitioner.

"Trust me, Mr. Saski, there are enough small parts in order for everybody to get one," Mr. Kahino said with a wide grin. Saski had tried to slip around a lot of assignments before, but on this one he was stuck. He would _personally _make sure Saski got a part, hopefully as a tree - every kid's theater nightmare since kindergarten. Or else a rock would do just as well. Or, of course, the ugliest, silent, most degrading role of all time would work perfectly, too.

Mr. Kahino then went on and explained in a very short summary (that managed to last the rest of the class period), of how the entire script went. Basically, he talked on about how a girl, a hanyou, a demon slayer, and a monk went on a journey to piece together this mystical jewel called the Shikon no Tama. This was still history class, and every legend had at least some truth, supposedly. Even though this was a very far-fetched tale that had to do with demons and magical jewels, apparently it was in the correct time period they were learning about. Somehow, Kagome knew, history just got weirder and weirder as you keep going farther and farther back in time.


	2. Scene 1: Friday Afternoon

The school bell rang, signaling the end of another long, tiring day at school. Many students burst through the front doors, wanting freedom for the weekend, before two girls walked slowly outside, letting the waves of hurrying students slide past them. These two girls looked quite ordinary in their school uniforms of a short green skirt and white shirt, the only difference between them and the rest of the moving crowd was at the pace they walked. Half of the previous occupants of the building were wearing the same thing they were as the school mandated uniforms. The policy of the school were uniforms, to be worn everyday unless it happened to be a privileged 'free-dress' day that happened ever too rarely.

"The play in history class sounds interesting," Kagome said to Sango as they walked down the street. Taxis, cars, and buses drove nosily by on the road beside them. Some rude guys honked their horns at the girls as they drove by, but Kagome and Sango just ignored them. They both were heading in the same direction - west - for awhile before they had to split and to go their separate ways to their houses.

"More interesting than anything else that deals with school, anyway. Although there does happen to be a problem with it," Sango said, brushing some dust off of her skirt as they continued walking.

"Hm?" Kagome asked, looking into the shop they were passing. It was a pet shop and there was this cute little kitten in the front window that looked like a miniature Buyo ... when he was twenty pounds lighter, of course.

"Tomorrow is a Saturday! We can't come to school on a Saturday!" Sango complained. Sango was one who lived for the weekend, where there was nothing to do except laze about or hang with friends. School problems should stay on school days, not invade the privacy of her weekend!

"Seriously? I had completely forgotten! You're absolutely sure auditions are tomorrow?" Kagome asked, she too not wanting to give up her weekend for something school related.

"_Positive_. He said it three times in class and it was on a poster by the theater," Sango said dejectedly, one hundred percent positive her bad news was correct. She had instantly honed in on the fact that Mr. Kahino had put auditions on a Saturday. That, and the fact that while the script wasn't as big as the original, it was still quite a large packet to read through, especially in one night. And didn't he want them to audition for certain characters? How were they supposed to decide what characters they wanted in a single night?

Kagome sighed, resigned to her fate. True, she didn't want to go, but one Saturday of her life wasn't going to kill her. She hoped. "Would you rather fail?" Kagome pointed out calmly. She decided to accept the fact that she couldn't change it, and help Sango to recognize that fact. Sango was the one she worried about for skipping the audition because it was on one of her precious Saturdays.

"No, but I don't want to spend my Saturday, my day of freedom, in school!" Sango cried. Where was the fairness in life? Who decided to put auditions on a Saturday? What evil person could think that up? What malicious mind could ever have even supposed that there was even the slightest possibility of holding auditions on a Saturday?

"Well, at least the rest of the grade and the seniors will still have to show and share our misery," Kagome quipped. At the very least they wouldn't be alone and could share their unhappiness and discontent with practically everyone else they knew.

"I bet some people won't show up," Sango grumbled. _They'll_ be sleeping in, watching TV, and eating junk food, when all the while _she'll_ be up at the school reading lines for _class_. The only bright side of that was that it wasn't a musical. Adding singing and dancing for class _with_ a Saturday was just adding insult to injury.

"Then you won't see them in class next year!" Kagome said happily, thinking of everyone she'd like to fail. Kikyou...Kikyou...Kikyou...and perhaps Kikyou too. Unfortunately, Kikyou was one who loved to show off at every opportunity she could, so was it was basically a guarantee she would be there. Kagome could almost hear her voice now, 'because someone with _talent_ should get the star role!' She just _knew_ that would be what she'd say at the auditions tomorrow.

"Maybe Kikyou won't show up!" Sango said in an inadvertent repeat of Kagome's thoughts, dreaming wishfully. Maybe they could even sabotage something a little to make sure she wasn't there...nothing too drastic, just maybe a car accident...or a broken bone or two ...although it _was_ quite difficult to come up with all the necessities with such a short deadline. Maybe she'd have to go a little simpler this time. An accidental bucket of dirty water that splashed all over could work just as well, she supposed.

"I wish. But you _know_ she's going to be up in our face about getting the lead role," Kagome sighed, now wishing there wasn't any play at all. Now it seemed like just another reason for Kikyou to brag about how talented she was, which was so much more annoying than any test Mr. Kahino could throw at them. The test was short-lived, but Kikyou _never_ let anything go. Ever. The worst case scenario was if she actually _was_ good and got a lead part. The two girls would never live it down, then. Kagome could even imagine that at the fifty year reunion after graduation Kikyou would find them and talk about how good she was back in the old play when they were juniors.

Sango snorted. "As if. Hey! How about you come over to my place and we can practice roles, then we can land the ones we want perfectly. Then Kikyou can go stick it up her-"

"Sounds like a great idea!" Kagome broke in, seemingly unaware Sango was still talking. She had seemed to stop listening after the first half of Sango's first sentence. "Then we go to the auditions tomorrow together, and I can make sure you won't be late! That way you can't fail," she planned, thinking of all the torturous ways to get Sango out of bed. Oh yes, it was going to be fun tomorrow morning...

"Hey! I'm not half as bad to wake up as you are. You could sleep through an earthquake," Sango replied, she herself thinking of all the fun ways to get Kagome out of bed. Oh yes, it was going to be fun tomorrow morning...

Kagome slapped her forehead, thinking of something. "I just remembered something!" she exclaimed, aloud this time. How could she be so stupid? It happened at least twice everyday, and normally right in the hallway her locker was in.

"What? You can't come over?" asked Sango, disappointed. She had to admit, she wasn't the greatest actress. She needed some help from Kagome if she was going to get a good part and not play some stupid old lady whose only line was screaming and then running (more like hobbling, since she was an old lady) away from a rogue demon before being 'eaten'. Oh joy.

"No, it's not that," Kagome replied, shaking her head. "I just...don't want to show up anymore," Kagome said sadly. Why, oh why did it have to be juniors and seniors that are required? Couldn't seniors just be optional? They could just bring up a few sophomores to fill the vacant roles...but seniors? _Why_ the seniors?

"I thought we'd already established that," Sango said with one eyebrow raised. She now wondered where her friend's mind was going...they covered the whole Saturday business quite a while ago.

"Don't you realize both Inuyasha _and_ Sesshoumaru will be there?" Kagome asked her, depressed, finally revealing what she was talking about to her confused friend.

Sango's eyes widened as she realized exactly what Kagome was talking about. Inuyasha...and Sesshoumaru... in the same location around them for _another_ day? Normally Saturdays and Sundays were nice, joyful, _quiet_ breaks from the two brothers. Unfortunately for them and everyone else, Inuyasha was required to be there because he was a junior, and Sesshoumaru was required to be there because he was a senior.

And worst of all, Kagome and Sango would be stuck in the same building with them, for who knows how long, trying out for a play seemingly destined for disaster.


End file.
